


Color Over The Pain

by ketchupfromyoutube



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5 seconds of summer au, 5 seconds of summer smut, Bad Boy Luke, Dirty Talk, Dom Luke, Drug Use, F/M, Mild Painplay, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Punk Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchupfromyoutube/pseuds/ketchupfromyoutube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your head is thrown back in time with his, both necks surrendered to the other as equally loud moans release. “Fuuuck. That’s it, let’s fucking go,” Luke growls, teeth barred as he crawls down, hands now fisting the material of his flannel on your body. A shift in the wavelength of your breaths and you make eye contact. </p>
<p>    Ruin me. Fuck me up and I promise I’ll jump, I’ll jump with you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(You and Luke have known each other since you were coloring outside the lines. Now older, you still aren't so precise. But it's fucking wonderful)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Over The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**  
> Mild painplay and drug use.

The smoke curled into the air lethargically, wafting slow. Murky gray, opaque and heavy. It’s speed like the hands of the clock on the wall in your Biology class. Navy blue paint that was chipped and faded, gold punching a line across the hallways, begging for “school spirit!” 

Luke’s firm body was a slumped warmth behind you as you rested against him. His pierced bottom lip closed around the joint to suck, then release. Inhale. Then release. 

His smoke cast a veil over you both, whipped into the wind and gone the next second. Large, calloused hands held your hipbones after handing the buzz to you. An impulse habit, a mild fixation. 

Your cherry red lips allowed a billow to escape before your fingers dropped the paper to the asphalt, boots crushing the comfort of it all. 

“What do you want, baby?” You asked prudently, eyes narrowed across the campus of your high school. Luke’s rings felt cold against your flesh, his hands inched under your shirt. His shirt actually, you were wearing his flannel. 

He stirred beneath you, always moving more than needed when high. 

“Well, what d’you mean?” Luke mumbled and cleared his throat, fingers pressed to your stomach. Nuzzled into your hair and just breathed. 

The clear blue sky was poked and scraped by evergreen trees and roofs of suburb houses. Lamp posts with “garage sale” signs and “Have you seen this cat?” posters stood to help. Requests to go somewhere, find something, someone. 

Find me. 

“I mean, what do you want?” You asked again, more determined as you spun around and pushed the palms of your hands flat to Luke’s chest. You two were alone behind the gym, supposed to be in English. Supposed to anywhere but here, as far as you could tell. And you could tell. Could see the pact you and Luke made as kids to “always stick together” swimming in those coastal blue eyes. Your own eyes softened at the sight of his dimple and pictured how it looked with dirt smeared across it. When you would play tag in the field about a block from your houses as ten year olds. 

“Want to go? Away from here?” You supplied with a laugh drifting from your mouth, hand reaching to brush some stray blonde hair off of Luke’s forehead. Luke only grinned, closing his eyes and pushed his cheek into your hand. Eyes now closed. Purring like a kitten. 

“Honey,” your voice cracked and your eyes felt watery. Something like this always happened after you took enough hits. Today you took too many. 

“I wanna be with you,” Luke whispers but sounds so sure. So ready to pack up and leave. With you. The thrill to your veins is a different one, but parallel to what the drug gives you. But it’s also better. Like jumping into a pool on an 100 plus degree day, the pricks of relief rioting into a wave of pleasure. Like running, sprinting across the wet grass and hitting your stride, when your hips start to gasp and keep getting that energy. It’s being a teenager in love and being told “You’ll understand one day” but locking eyes with your partner and just sharing the same thought: “We don’t fucking care.”

It’s Luke. 

“I also wanna fuck you,” Luke grumbles, pouting like a lost puppy. 

You tip your head to the side, shifting your weight in Luke’s hands to the opposite. “Wow, you were really romantic for a second there. Way to blow it.”

Luke bites his lip and rolls his eyes, pushes his head back and exposing his neck to you. It was smooth except for the angry purple and red hickey under his right ear. A smattering of your own personally created galaxy on his skin. Your thumb pressed into it with mild pressure. 

“Who gives a fuck? You’re so sexy, Little Puff,” Luke said with a shit-eating smirk. His favorite pet name for you. Bastard thought he was so fucking clever with all the crazy and nonsensical names he made up. You were used to it and yeah, you loved them all to death. But you still knocked the bill of his backwards worn snapback, causing it to pop off his head.

The bell then rang loud and shrill above your heads and not long after did you two hear their voices. 

“Hemmings! Well well, and Miss Badass!” Ashton called with the stars in his autumn eyes as he and Cal strode over to you two. You didn’t bother to get up from Luke’s body, the whole school knew that you and Luke meant “stuck like glue” and you fucking loved the cliche of it, dammit. What was yours was yours. Wasn’t life just charmed?

“Did you get the homework?” Cal asked while the whole student body bustled and pushed around him. All four of you were using the small hallway inefficiently and unfairly took up space. Nobody would say or do anything of course; the reputation that clouded you and the other seniors worked to your advantage. But for the record, Luke didn’t really break a dude’s arm and Ashton did actually cry at “The Notebook.” 

Halfway to Biology and you hear spray paint cans clinking against one another before you round the corner and there’s Mikey. He stuffed four different colors into his backpack before joining you all, a mischievous glint in his eucalyptus green eyes. 

“Tagged the girl’s bathroom to say “Cal finishes in 10 seconds,” Mikey giggled into his hands and Cal smacked his shoulder hard.

“What the fuck asshole?!” Cal yelled but couldn’t help but laugh with the rest of you after he got his anger out. Luke’s arm was heavy against your shoulder, you wondered if he still had that bruise from lacrosse practice last week. Looking up at him, you were met with his eyes right on you. Watching you the whole time, a look of contentment in the ocean. He still fidgeted because the hit was in his blood, the bliss written on his face. You felt it digging into your lower back through the front of his jeans. 

"Boys," you sighed, shaking your head at them. Your boys. 

***

“Mr. Hemmings, lovely to see you decided to grace us all with your presence this afternoon,” Mr. Daugherty said, leering at the five of you over his glasses. You all were guilty of skipping classes from time to time, but Luke was the worst. His hold on your hand tightened ever so slightly at your wiry old teacher’s comment. Fucking asshole loved to give your boyfriend a hard time. 

You chalked it up to the time Luke saran wrapped his Honda Civic twice over. Or when all the boys (mostly Cal) figured out how to hack the school website and slap “Mr. Daugherty majored in being a prick at university” across the welcome page. Almost getting expelled and receiving a three week suspension, the boys weren’t entirely coming from left field. All this self righteous asshole did was tell your boys again and again “You’ll never amount to anything with ripped jeans and undisciplined values,” or “You must come from a broken home, you brat.” 

That one made you see red because yes, two of those boys did come from fucked up homes. Luke was one of them, barely having a home at all. 

But Luke just stayed silent, however looked very pained to be doing so. 

"It’s okay baby, I’ve got you," You whispered comfortingly into his shoulder before pressing a reassuring kiss to it. He relaxed considerably at that and smiled down at you, tucking a hair behind your ear. 

***

“I’m gonna puke I’m so fucking bored,” Mikey whispered into your ear, eliciting a giggle from you and a warning glare from some of the “super serious” students in the front row. Mikey just flipped them off and offered you a fist bump, which you of course could not turn down. 

Five minutes after the half hour mark and Mikey’s deep blue head was resting on your shoulder, the rebel asleep like a kitten. Ash was desperately trying to stay quiet as he added more and more crumpled pieces of paper into Cal’s thick, sable and champagne highlighted fohawk. And Luke was right next to you, hard. 

You felt his arousal nudge into the side of your left leg throughout class. He was trying to get your attention. He had it, you just didn’t want to show it yet. But his firm biceps rounding your waist and his whispers pushed you past the point of “playing it cool.”

“Gonna bend you over your bed tonight, baby doll.”

“Want to, need to lick your sweet pussy, god it’s so good.”

A deep breath and a lick of his lips, the cold ring touching your earlobe. Nobody could hear or was watching you in the back. Mikey was sleeping like the dead and thank fucking god. 

"Fuck, want to shove my cock into you so fucking bad, beautiful."

"Can I just touch you now? Fucking hell…" Luke whisper groaned, sounding panicked and wanton. 

His long fingers crawled across the space of your stomach and down to your hips. Inching, inching, traveling. 

"Fuck, Luke. Stop," you ordered exasperatedly, needing it, all of it. But you were still present, Luke was all gone. He was seriously suggesting he finger you in Bio. 

”Please.” Now, begging.

"Fuck you," you breathe and throw your head back to rest on his shoulder, holding his hands tightly to stop him. He could easily take them out of your grasp but apparently he had the dignity and intelligence to abstain. For now at least. 

The bell rings and Mikey’s startled awake and Cal’s pissed, shaking his hair out and Ash is laughing hysterically. You and Luke are fucking out of there, heading to his car and to your bed. 

 

*** 

Luke’s belt isn’t hard to whip off, never was. Skater belts didn’t have much hold or resistance and you loved it. The carpet was scratchy against the balls of your bare feet and your boy’s hipbones crashed into yours after he spazzed out of his henley. 

“Fucking love you, so fucking much,” you moaned into Luke’s mouth and he bent at the knees to pat the back of your thighs. A signal. You take it with no hesitance and leap up, straddling his hips as he holds you under your butt. His huge hands grope and massage it for a few moments as his tongue presses yours down dominantly. 

“Love you,” Luke growls and draws his hand back, only to come back and slap your ass, hard. You yelp at the shock but immediately melt into the pleasure, swiveling your hips into his waist. Your black lace panties wet and rubbing against his belly button. 

“Getting me wet, I can feel it baby girl,” Luke smirks against your lips, walking you over to the bed and throwing you down. Your back hits the pillows that you both slept on the night before. They smell like Luke, mint and foresty musk. Flashes that look like red skin and puffs of smoke enter your brain like the spotty beginning of an old film. Look like sharp canines sinking into your collarbones and hooking thumbs into waistbands. 

Look like trouble.

“Mmhmm,” is all you can get out as you bite your lip and watch as your nails scratch down his chest deliciously. Luke’s eyes roll back as he hisses, tongue sticking to the back of his teeth. He reaches for you and finds purchase around your neck, grip known and loud. Tight. He’s straddling you and gains a solid pressure that’s just fucking right before grinding slow and deep. 

Your head is thrown back in time with his, both necks surrendered to the other as equally loud moans release. “Fuuuck. That’s it, let’s fucking go,” Luke growls, teeth barred as he crawls down, hands now fisting the material of his flannel on your body. A shift in the wavelength of your breaths and you make eye contact. 

Ruin me. Fuck me up and I promise I’ll jump, I’ll jump with you.

Luke gathers his lip ring under his teeth and laughs softly, an absolutely wicked look in his aquamarine eyes before he pulls and rips your shirt right down the center. 

All your breath is kicked out of your chest as your back arches harshly, off the bed completely. Luke’s mouth is on your skin in a second, as if he was petrified of it not getting his touch and tongue for more than that. He bites at your ribs and licks at your navel. Sucks down to your hipbones. The center between them. Kisses his way back up to your covered and heaving breasts. 

“Ah, fuck, Luke…” you moan and keep your gaze locked on him. He peeks up and into your eyes. You know the words running through his mind like a virus to the bloodstream. Unforgiving and inevitable. 

Luke reaches under you and unhooks the dark red bra with practiced ease; bites the right cup and drags it down and off your body with his mouth. His hands clutching the sheets on either side of your head. Perched over you like your own guardian angel and way down to hell. 

With Luke, well, you’d go anywhere.

"Fucking, gonna, wreck you." Luke is panting hotly above your exposed chest and dives down to lick a long, fat horizontal stripe across it. You grabbed his hair and ran your fingers roughly throughout, legs curling up around his ass. Needed every inch of who you were against him. Your man. 

Luke bites and suckles at each nipple, the soft buds hardening at the sensation of his powerful, ambitious tongue. “So amazing baby. You’re, fuck!” You are interrupted in your words of appreciation when Luke’s thumb is pressing bluntly against your wet clit through the panties. Your right hand shoots to his muscular shoulder for stability. His soft grunt gets you to open your eyes because yes, he did have a bruise from lacrosse and you had a death grip right on it. 

"S-sorry," you gasp out but Luke is shaking his head, thumb digging in and around your pulsing clit. "I like the pain, you can hold it baby," 

And Luke sounds so gone and so fucking wrecked but you know when he really wants something. And Luke was kinky as fuck. Didn’t mind the slight sting as your fingers gripped again. But you still didn’t want to hurt him. Not there at least. So Luke ran his tongue down your stomach and nibbled along the band of your underwear. Your whole body was trembling for him. He was shaking as well and cast a desperate look up at you when the tension of your fingers lifted from the bruise. 

“Don’t worry gorgeous, I’ve got something better for you,” you cooed to him as you took your long necklace from around your neck. A delicate crystal heart pendant dangled at the end. A Valentine’s Day gift from Luke back in the early days of the relationship. It’s silver chain glinted endearingly in contrast to his golden blonde locks. The color against his tanned skin like a prayer tumbling off your lips. 

You took the chain in your hands after placing it around Luke’s neck and twisted. Luke’s eyes widened as you separated your hands, tightening the jewelry to his throat. 

“This works too, right doll?” You asked innocently with a tilt of your head, the chain causing your boy’s skin to prickle with goosebumps. His breath was coming in with more effort now. 

"Yeah, fuck…yeah," Luke swallowed hard and licked his lips. You dropped the necklace and looked over your handiwork. Light pink lines across his neck, his fingers working a frenzy against your soaking wet pussy. You bucked your hips up up up to get more and more of it. Luke smirked and grazed his other fingers over his red neck. Looking proud. 

“Come here.” It was your turn to growl as you took the chain and yanked him forward, lips attaching to kiss and lick into each other’s mouths. But it didn’t last much longer, not when both of Luke’s hands came together at your heat. 

“Love it when you’re rough with me,” Luke groaned into your neck and pulled off with a “pop”, going down. Down, down…

His face was at your panties, fingers tugging them down your quivering thighs and pointed toes. The bottoms of your feet were aching from how hard you were clenching them. Luke’s eyes glued to your sex, right hand patting your folds and left thumb circling the twitching bundle of nerves. Your necklace hung off his broad, sweaty chest, the heart resting on your hip. 

“Luke, fuck, I need…need-“

"Need my fingers, ey?" Luke mimicked the tilt of your head from before and giggled. "Need my tongue too? Need me to what baby doll?"

"Sh-shit," you’re brain was foggy from the weed and your bones were quaking from everything Luke had to offer. Everything Luke was throwing your way assaulting every nerve in every right way. 

"Talk to me baby, let me know huh?"

"Fuck, Luke….fucking do it, need it all." 

His eyes lit up and his smirk was crooked. “Well alright then beautiful, all I got.”

His fingers slapping your pussy softly but with enough power to jerk you right up into an arch and back down made you see stars. The whole fucking galaxy matching the one on his handled neck. 

"All," he began with a serious and dominating look on his face, slapping again. You bouncing. Whimpering, licking out for something, anything. Only getting the air and your sticky skin. 

"I’ve got," he rasps and is now rubbing at a furious speed, then slow and deeper than you ever thought possible without being inside of you. You could no longer keep quiet. Long drawn out moans of his name and "Jesus fucking Christ" blasting into the air and trickling down like confetti. 

"Is yours." Luke finished as his thumb and index finger spread you open; the way his chuckle enters your ears just as his two fingers slick into you isn’t lost on you. It means something, you’re just not sure what yet. 

And as far as you can tell the bell rings or the gun is shot and it’s game on. 

Luke’s tongue is pointed into your folds and the next second is sucking surreptitiously at your clit. His fingers slide in and out, fucking you for their lives. Knuckles soft and callouses from years of guitar supplying friction that had you screaming. Screaming to a sore throat and fluttering lashes. The heart pendant was swimming amongst a pool of sweat and Luke’s saliva. 

“Oh my god! Luke!” You shouted, chest flushed with a blush sparking through. “I’m gonna fucking cum,”

Luke licks up your folds and replaces his fingers with his long tongue. Glistening fingers landing on your waist and gripping tight right where you curve, one side slippery with your slickness. He’s buried deep below and pulls you down to somehow get closer to his mouth. The knots in your stomach were exploding to only create more. The smoke whipped into the air from the afternoon like the pleasure building and building. Like the ripping sound of your zipper and the bang of the bedroom door behind Luke’s foot. 

“Cum baby doll, cum for me. Let it fucking go.”

And Luke sounds so wet and covered. Muffled. Yours. 

The wind whipped hard. Your screams rang from your core and flourished out of your chest. Gentle crimson from the strain. 

So, Luke has you. Let’s you let it go all over his tongue and down his throat. 

He comes up for air and is sure to drag every last drop into his mouth with his thumb. Pushes each finger past his bright red lips and winks. Winks…..at you.

"Early dinner, ey?"

***

The condom rolls onto Luke’s long, painfully hard cock miraculously fast despite your sporadic hands. Thick and plastering you back together, his dick catches onto your hyper sensitive clit but finds it’s way in. Eye’s half mast but bodies moving like they were just fed ten speed pills, you ride as Luke leans back on one hand, thrusting up. So fast and so hard, you drop back down from a sky high rise at the force of his upwards undulating hips. 

“Ah, ah fuck. Gorgeous,” Luke groans and hisses, gasps. Your jewelry still on him. 

The curtains are dark grey and the blue sky outside isn’t seen. The music thumps the walls as if you didn’t have neighbors. But you and Luke are louder because you’re better. More addicting than any hook or chorus the world could produce. The huff of “oh’s” Luke let’s out the only injection you could ever need. His strong wrists flexing on your curves. The slap of skin on skin and how wet it all is. 

The rub, stripped from his bones and brushed like heavy paint onto yours. You need to know what color it is. 

"Close." You can barely get it out and Luke nods, you know he’s exactly where you are. It’s more like sprinting with clasped hands, fingers laced and knuckles white, running all the way to the edge of a cliff. Sticky hot and dark outside. 

A pulsating push from your boyfriend, the other half, and your grind down is what does it. Does it for you both. Luke’s eyes clamp shut and his head is tossed back. 

"Oh my fucking god," you scream and hold onto his shoulders for dear life. His ecstasy is swirling and catching fire around you both. 

"I-I, fuck, I love you," Luke shouts into your room and into your chest as you both wave and grind against each other, still on the high of your lives. Your heart bursts at his promise and your lips meet. "I love you too."

The ride down is slower but just as hard and tactile. Hands dragging down torsos and legs knocking into perfect tangles. The room is dark and the color of Luke’s blush is carnation pink. Your breathing is something urgent and his slow chills let you know exactly what color it is.

You’re quickly approaching forever and it’s a red and Luke is ambling into a driftless blue. The sweat on your bodies mixed the two pigments of who you are and you know now.

It’s purple. Red and blue and purple. Little bruises and scratch marks and fingerprints. Others who were too rough with him and you, but now you were together to apply the pain the right way. With bites and thoughtful jewelry and desperation. With control and eye contact that told you “Yes, I’m here with you.” 

It’s rough and it isn’t always pretty. Dark sometimes and too bright others. His neck and your hips and waist with his traces all over. Some so deep they’ll stay for a while, other’s resting upon what they’ve done. 

You two are tender that night with the windows wide open, summer air wafting in to glaze over your skin. Luke curled around you, your face covered by his arms and breath against his chest. The necklace around his neck and knotted in your limp fingers. 

It’s a tangle and it’s a drug and it’s finding safety where things aren’t perfect at all. Purple is scary, but it’s you and Luke.

***

“We’ll always stick together, always,” Luke’s missing tooth caused a lisp so you giggled and hugged him harder. The grass was cold and soft and the sunset was a hazy concoction of red, blue, and faint lavender. 

Ten years old and against the world, it’s petrifying. 

It’s you and Luke.


End file.
